Curvature of the Earth
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. Le chapitre dans lequel Dean n'a pas de crise en découvrant qu'il est gay parce que Sam l'a pour lui. Préquelle de 'Phases of the Moon'.


**Titre : **Curvature of the Earth

**Rating : **PG-13

**Personnages/couples : **Dean x Cas, Sam.

**Auteur original :** Peroxidepest17

**Avertissements : **Se passe sans doute pendant la saison 5. Probablement quelques descriptions questionnables mais, hé, j'apprends.

Nombre de mots : 2705 (version anglaise).

**Résumé : **Le chapitre dans lequel Dean n'a pas de crise en découvrant qu'il est gay parce que Sam l'a pour lui.

**Dédicace : **C'est une fic anniversaire en retard pour myxstorie. Très en retard. Je me suis demandé quoi écrire pendant très longtemps. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix ? L'autre option était d'avoir BTR hanté par des chiots étouffants. Quoi ?

**Notes de l'auteur : **J'en ai aucune idée, c'est la seule chose que j'ai fait aujourd'hui à part regarder Vampires Suck.

**Démenti** : aucun mal ou atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre français : **La Courbure de la Terre.

**Traductrice : **Marple-Juice

**Correctrice : **Mama-Marple

**Nombre de mots : **3194 (version française)

* * *

Note : l'Alerte Amber est l'équivalent de l'Alerte Enlèvement en France, sauf qu'Amber est le nom d'une petite fille qui a été retrouvée grâce à ce système.

RPF : Real Person Fic : fanfiction incluant des personnes réelles.

RPS : Real Person Slash : Slash entre des personnes réelles.

* * *

C'était de la faute de Sam.

Indirectement sans doute, involontairement à n'en point douter, mais c'était tout de même de sa faute.

C'était tout simplement comme ça que Sam s'en sortait, aussi bien en provoquant l'Apocalypse qu'en fichant un coup de pied tout droit en plein visage du style de vie totalement hétérosexuel de Dean. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que ça arrive, mais c'était arrivé, c'est tout.

À présent que Sam y pensait, il avait accidentellement précipité les choses. Ce n'était sans doute pas sain. Il devrait sans doute essayer d'arrêter de faire ça.

Tout commença à cause d'un commentaire grincheux et brusque qu'il fit lorsqu'il trouva Dean et Castiel en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner confortablement installés dans un Denny's décrépit en Ohio un beau matin, alors qu'ils attendaient qu'il les rejoigne parmi les vivants.

« Ça t'a pris du temps, Samantha, » fit Dean en guise de salutation, parlant de façon désordonnée à cause d'une bouchée de saucisse grasse et de frites encore plus grasses alors que Sam avançait péniblement dans le restaurant. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à l'huile qui s'écoulait d'un coin de la bouche de Dean et trouva que son frère était la classe incarnée. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que sa communauté Livejournal avait bien plus de membres que n'importe quelle autre, sauf celle de Cas.

Dean continuait de parler. Il y avait des morceaux de saucisse coincés entre les incisives. Sam compta jusqu'à quatre et décida de ne pas lui en parler. « Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié tout ce que je t'avais appris sur les étrangers et que tu avait laissé un pervers avec un van blanc te donner la sucrerie qu'il garde dans son pantalon pour les gentilles filles pour les grandes occasions. J'avais peur qu'on doive arrêter la chasse et qu'on doive aller en ville pour déclarer une Alerte Amber. »

« Une alerte Amber ? » Cas regarda Dean curieusement alors que l'ange poussait automatiquement l'assiette remplie de salade de fruits et de pancakes aux céréales qu'il avait demandé pour Sam vers lui. Sam grogna pour le remercier parce que Castiel était incroyable et qu'il pouvait fait bien mieux que Dean si seulement il pouvait mettre fin à ce cercle vicieux de codépendance et de petit-déjeuner.

« Kidnapping, » expliqua Dean à Castiel pendant ce temps, en faisant un cercle avec sa fourchette dans l'air. « C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les alertes de kidnapping lorsqu'il est question d'un mineur. »

Castiel hocha la tête, Dean lui sourit en retour, et Sam répondit, « Désolé de vous inquiéter comme ça, Maman et Papa, mais mince alors, je voulais vous laisser un peu de temps tous les deux pour fêter vos six mois ensemble pour que vous arrêtiez de vous faire vos yeux de biche à chaque fois que j'essaye de manger. »

Ce n'était pas sa meilleure réplique, mais elle n'était pas si mal vu qu'il n'avait pas encore eu son café. Il but son café.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel cligna des yeux, confus, et maintenant qu'il avait du café pour alimenter son système, Sam eut le courage de donner des explications. « Des regards amoureux, Cas. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'yeux de biches dedans. »

Castiel émit doucement un 'hum' du fond de sa gorge, mais il sembla comprendre. Il s'installa tranquillement et but son café (parce qu'apparemment, il aimait le café), les yeux toujours fixés irrésistiblement sur Dean.

Sam mit un coup de fourchette dans ses fruits, faisant la grimace devant le goût chimique de son melon cantaloupe trop mûr lorsqu'il toucha sa langue et rata complètement le regard étrange que Dean lui fit, parce qu'il avait accidentellement changé complètement le monde de Dean tel qu'il le connaissait.

Encore.

Pour la défense de Sam, c'était vraiment un accident.

* * *

« Il me fait vraiment des yeux de biche, non ? » Demanda Dean tout à coup six jours plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient lourdement dans le sous-sol qui sentait le renfermé des Smith à la recherche de feu les Parker.

Sam s'interrompit un instant pour cligner des yeux en direction de son frère, parce que dans leurs vies qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens à la base, c'était définitivement l'une des choses les plus improbables qu'il ait entendu venant de la bouche de Dean. Et Sam savait au moins que quelque chose était étrange lorsque ça arrivait, et c'était quelque chose dont il fallait s'inquiéter de suite. « Quoi ? Qui ? » Il pointa sa lampe poche sur Dean.

Dean cligna des yeux et la repoussa d'un coup d'œil ; Sam pointa sa lampe dans un coin de la salle. « Cas. Je parle de Cas. »

« Quoi ? » Répéta Sam, parce que le train de son raisonnement avait sauté hors des rails bien avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'embarquer.

« Qu'est qu'il a, Cas ? »

Dean eût tout d'abord l'air agacé, ce qui était assez injuste selon Sam, parce que c'était lui qui avait commencé et qu'il insistait sur le sujet sans que ce ne soit compréhensible. « Tu sais, » continua Dean. « Ce que tu as dit sur nous la semaine dernière. J'y ai réfléchi. »

« Rien de bon ne peut en sortir, » répondit automatiquement Sam.

Dean se renfrogna. « Écoute-moi, veux-tu ? J'ai bien observé depuis, tu sais ? Je crois que tu as raison. Cas m'aime. » Il s'interrompit. « Enfin, tu crois qu'il m'aime ? Je ne me fais pas un film, pas vrai ? »

Sam cligna des yeux. « Sérieux ? Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ? » Il faisait ce truc avec ses sourcils qui devait signifier en Morse pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive si quelqu'un y faisait suffisamment attention pour le décoder.

Dean le regarda simplement, et cela voulait dire qu'il était sérieux et qu'ils allaient en parler maintenant.

Sam soupira. « Oui, Dean, » finit-il par admettre, l'air très fatigué. « Je pense qu'il t'aime au moins autant que tu l'aimes. On pourra fêter ça avec des câlins, des chiots et des fleurs plus tard. Pour l'instant, est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer ? » La demande était ponctuée avec encore plus d'épreuves Olympiques de sourcils dont Samuel Winchester avait la spécialité.

Ce que Dean ne remarqua pas, parce qu'il était trop occupé à suivre le fil de ses pensées, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait parce que visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. « Oui, Dean, Cas t'aime encore plus parce que tu es incroyable et personne ne le blâme pour ça. Enfin, regarde-toi. Tu es un A+, mon vieux, un A+. »

Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Sam, Dean sembla vraiment avoir l'air de réfléchir encore plus.

Vu comme c'était parti, il décida qu'il devrait sans doute mettre un holà avant que ça n'explose quelque part dans le cerveau de son frère. Il s'avança pour mettre au clair ce qu'il voulait dire avec le « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que oui, toi et Cas êtes meilleurs amis du monde et que je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez là l'un pour l'autre malgré mes remarques sarcastiques sur le sujet à l'instant, » mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, il se fit soulever puis pousser contre le mur le plus éloigné de la cas comme une pierre dans un lance-pierre. Ledit mur qui s'effondra à point nommé sous la force du corps gigantesque de Sam qui fut poussé contre lui de tout son poids.

« Oh, hé, j'ai trouvé les jumeaux Parker, » croassa Sam de quelque part sous le mur, pendant que Dean faisait voler son pied de biche autour de lui tout en faisant les bruits inquiets d'une maman poule en direction de Sam.

Sam se concentra sur le salage et l'inhumation des cadavres pendant que Dean occupait les fantômes et dans le chaos qui s'ensuivit, le plus jeune Winchester oublia complètement la conversation très étrange qu'il avait eue à l'instant avec son frère à propos de Castiel.

Dean ne l'oublia pas.

* * *

Cinq jours après cela, Dean fit une autre annonce.

Ça avait aussi les mots 'J'y ai réfléchi' dedans, et Sam se prépara à encore plus de choses étranges et/ou à des petits pans qui voudraient dire que le cerveau de son frère est en surcharge et avait décidé de se craqueler pour mettre fin à ses jours.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit-il prudemment. Il prit une bouchée de son club sandwich sans détourner les yeux de Dean. Il chercha des signes de possession sur lui.

Dean trempa quelques frites dans sa mayonnaise (l'une des choses les plus dégueulasses au monde) et hocha la tête. « Et je pense que Cas est excitant. »

Sam avala de travers et se retrouva avec de la luzerne dans le nez.

« Oh seigneur, ça brûle, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, alors que Dean le regardait comme s'il était une espèce de retardé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean, qui avait l'air bizarrement désinvolte alors qu'il remua une autre frite dans sa coupe de cholestérol piquant. « Il l'est, pas vrai ? »

« Ne me fais pas répondre ça, » marmonna Sam. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je réponde ça ? »

Dean lui envoya une frite. Avec de la mayonnaise. Sam fit des sons encore plus agacés en réponse aux brûlures que cela faisait dans son nez.

« Quoiqu'un en soit. Tu avais raison. Je crois que je l'aime aussi. »

« J'avais… Quoi ? Quoi ? » Sam était toujours en plein milieu de l'indignation qu'il ressentait face à la mayonnaise sur sa manche et de la feuille de luzerne probablement coincée dans sa cavité nasale. Il était déchiré quant à l'utilisation de sa serviette : pour nettoyer sa chemise ou pour se moucher le nez ? Parce qu'à Denny's, on ne donnait qu'une serviette et qu'il était sûr que s'il en demandait une autre, les serveuses cracheraient dans le café lorsqu'elles viendraient le resservir. Dean était un crétin.

Pour le prouver, Dean lui fit un sourire satisfait, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que Sam lui parle de toute façon ; Sam était si facile à vivre lorsqu'il avait le dos assez large pour accepter de la mayonnaise couvrant horriblement des frites. Il avait clairement pris sa décision et parce qu'il était un abruti, il avait décidé de ne pas attendre que Sam ait avalé la première bouchée de son sandwich pour lui en faire part. Son sandwich était toujours là à 98% et son goût ne lui plaisait plus.

Ceci dit, Dean tapa du poing contre la table, décidé, et sourit. « Donc, je vais aller tenter mon coup. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. » C'était un homme décidé.

Sam toussa devant l'image mentale de Dean tentant sa chance avec Cas de la façon dont Dean le pensait (une autre chose terriblement dégueulasse), mais heureusement, il n'y eut pas la vie d'une plante innocente en jeu dans sa douleur ; cette fois il s'étouffa simplement avec sa propre salive.

Ce qu'il avait à faire étant enfin terminé, Dean quitta le restaurant avec des petits bonds pendant que Sam resta simplement là avec un nez plein de luzerne et l'addition pour leurs deux déjeuners.

* * *

« Les filles, Dean ! » Dit Sam dans la voiture une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau sur la route. Il s'était retenu admirablement pendant deux heures, mais à présent, il se sentait d'humeur explosive et bizarre. « Je pensais que tu aimais les filles. »

Dean le regarda comme s'il était un chiot à qui il manquait une case et qui venait encore de chier sur le tapis. « Oui, c'est le cas. Et ? »

Sam fit des gestes qui avaient vaguement l'air de boîtes avec ses mains, mais qui représentaient selon le Dictionnaire des Gestes de Samuel Winchester des choses qui avaient l'air d'hommes. « Cas est un homme. » Il s'interrompit. « Il a la forme d'un homme. »

Dean continua de le regarder de cette même façon. Il avait l'air quelque peu plus inquiet cette fois.

Sam fit encore plus de choses étranges avec ses mains, comme s'il ne les contrôlait plus. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir une sort de crise existentielle gay. Les gens n'appuient pas seulement sur l'interrupteur et décident que ça leur convient, Dean ! Tu es trop d'accord avec ça pour que je trouve que c'est normal. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Attends, est-ce que tu me dis que tu as un problème avec ça ? » Il secoua les mains de déception et eut l'air mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis le début de ce fiasco. Il grogna. « Bonjour l'éducation libérale de Californie, hum ? » Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

Sam se demanda comment est-ce qu'il était devenu le méchant dans cette historie (une fois de plus). « Ce n'est… Je… Tout ce que tu voudras… Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. C'est juste que… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Dean. »

Dean le fixa.

Sam leva les mains. « Non, vraiment, vieux. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

Dean sembla soulagé d'entendre ça.

Sam toussa et ajouta, « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le prennes… Aussi bien, c'est tout. C'est surprenant. »

À partir de là, l'expression qu'avait Dean sur le visage devint quelque chose qui fit croire à Sam que son frère était peut-être en train de se foutre de lui. Comme si Dean trouvait que la douleur et la confusion de Sam était une sorte de tarte tout à fait délicieuse recouverte de glace avec une cuillère emplie d'encore plus de douleur au-dessus et que la simple quantité de douceurs dessus allait transformer Dean en Fatty McFatterson d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent en Floride.

Sam ne trouvait pas ça drôle ou savoureux. Dean Winchester était un homme bourré de problèmes. Il n'y avait rien dans sa vie qui arrivait sans que cela n'implique l'un de ses problèmes. Si les choses sont trop faciles pour eux, cela veut dire qu'il y a une arnaque quelque part. Rien n'est censé être facile ou simple ou direct pour eux parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour ça parmi le rembourrage de problèmes qu'ils avaient. Sam agita ses bras encore afin d'essayer d'articuler cela, parce que les mots ne venaient pas vraiment en phrases sinon sous forme de largage de discours étranglé.

Dean le prit finalement en pitié et étendit le bras pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Sam. Lorsqu'il le fit, Sam s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate de rire et dise 'Je t'ai eu !' ou révèle qu'il connait personnellement Aston Kutcher et que c'était une blague plutôt élaborée pour la télé incluant des personnages que les gens croyaient être fictifs mais qui sont en fait réels. Ces communautés Livejournal allaient devoir changer tous les avertissements vers RPF (ou plutôt RPS) après la diffusion de cet épisode.

Mais Dean serra juste l'épaule de Sam gentiment et dit, « J'en ai assez des choses compliquées. Tout est trop compliqué. Je deviens trop vieux pour ça. »

Sam le fixa, se demandant si un an sans chasse était vraiment suffisant pour effacer plus de trente ans passés à patauger dans de profonds problèmes émotionnels. Une partie de lui osait espérer, pendant qu'une part plus grande voulait enfoncer son visage dans ses mains et s'accuser d'être la cause de tout ce fiasco (bien qu'accidentel). Au lieu de tout cela, il prit une grande et timide inspiration et dit, « Alors tu as… Pris ta décision ? Comme ça ? Sans… Aucun problème en vue ? Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je vis loin des complications. »

« Tu es sérieux. »

« Ouaip. »

Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta de le fixer, Sam supposa que Dean avait plutôt l'air en paix avec lui-même concernant toute cette chose.

Qui sait ?

Sam prit une autre inspiration profonde et commença à réfléchir. Il baissa les yeux sur le grand tronçon d'autoroute qui était devant eux et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien tu tout pour happer son regard. Il voyait tout l'horizon au loin, une ligne sans fin, faussement plate et droite devant lui.

Quelque chose en lui rappela – non sans humour – que même si elle semblait droite, tout le monde savait que la surface de la terre était en fait courbe.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se racla la gorge. « Alors… Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour ça ? » Il s'interrompit. « Tu as besoin de heu… D'aide, ou de quelque chose ? »

Dean fit un sourire, et mit sur son visage cet air totalement obscène qu'il arborait généralement lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose qui avait la forme d'une femme à un bar dont il appréciait la vue et auprès de laquelle il allait enquêter. « Enfin, Sammy, regarde-moi. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller. »

Sam eût un haut-le-cœur, Dean fit un clin d'œil et ils roulèrent vers le sud ensemble de la façon la moins compliquée qu'ils le pouvaient.

C'était pas plus mal.

* * *

Ça ne resta pas comme ça.

C'était comme ça que la chance des Winchester tournait.

Parce vu comment les choses tournèrent, Sam découvrit pas moins de douze heures plus tard que Castiel n'aimait pas non plus les choses extrêmement compliquées.

La découverte se fit lorsque Sam se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre que Dean et lui avaient pris dans un motel, bouche bée avec une incroyable horreur étouffante face aux magouilles qui se déroulaient sur le lit double le plus proche de la salle de bains.

« Bonjour, Sam, » dit Castiel de sa voix louche, qui semblait réussir à avoir l'air aussi calme que d'habitude bien qu'il n'ait rien d'autre sur lui qu'un air fou et son foutu trench. C'était le mec actuellement en charge du chœur céleste, doux Jésus.

Sur le matelas, Dean fourra juste sa tête dans son oreiller et rit. Encore et encore. Ça n'aidait pas des masses et Dean était un connard.

« Je serai dans la voiture, » réussit faiblement à dire Sam, une fois qu'il se souvint comment apporter et évacuer de l'air de ses poumons. Puis il recula lentement, ferma la porte derrière lui (très fort) et s'arrêta momentanément pour se demander si s'assommer avec le pilier juste devant leur chambre serait suffisant pour induire une amnésie antérograde sélective.

Avec sa chance (la chance des Winchester !), il n'y arriverait sans doute pas. Il se traîna péniblement et à contrecœur vers la voiture.

Il faisait chaud, humide et sale dans l'Impala alors qu'elle se tenait dans le parking vide d'un motel minable à deux étages de Panama City, et à chaque fois que la lumière des lampadaires près de lui vacillait, Sam savait quelle était la cause exacte de toutes ces surtensions rythmiques.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même.

**FIN**


End file.
